


Delicate Inter-Clan Relations

by YuliaLeafhill



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Naruto Founders Week 2019, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt 'Clan Swap', Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill
Summary: Senju Tobirama wakes up injured and disorientated in the middle of a raging battle. Knowing he needs to get out of there before he gets himself killed, he runs to the nearest familiar chakra he can recognise but the reunion doesn't go as planned. Tobirama finds himself being spirited away by someone he least expected and needs to find a way out of this mess before it's too late, but who can he trust in enemy territory and how exactly is he going to explain himself without getting killed?





	Delicate Inter-Clan Relations

**Author's Note:**

> My third contribution to Naruto Founders Week 2019! Wednesday's prompts were 'Clan Swap' and 'Choices', and I picked Clan Swap.
> 
> I had serious trouble finding an idea for this that probably hadn't been done bazillion times, and now that I did, I realised that it's definitely going to have a couple of chapters... -sigh-
> 
> Anyhows, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> CW: Graphic Descriptions of Violence, mentions of vomiting and description of panic attacks.

Tobirama came to with his ears ringing. The ground under him rocked with explosions and the near constant shaking movement made him feel sick with what was most likely a concussion.  
  
It wasn’t safe.  
  
It wasn’t _safe_. He had to move.  
  
_Get. Up._ Tobirama ordered himself, but his small body felt like it had been made of iron and he couldn’t move.  
  
He found that he could move his eyes though, and slowly he managed to pry his eyelids open. It took a while to make sense of what he was seeing, the dust making the air muggy and grey.  
  
People were fighting, running, falling and dying. Little by little he could make out some sounds, mostly screaming and the familiar gurgles of someone drowning in their own blood.  
  
There were buildings all around them, and Tobirama could make out a market vendor’s shop just up ahead before it went up in flames, someone running out from under it before it collapsed.  
  
Someone ran past, accidentally kicking Tobirama in the head as they went and he let out a cry of pain, somehow managing to raise his arms to clutch his head between them, both to avoid it from happening again and to hold it as the pain pounded through his skull. Intense heat brushed his back and a sharp rush of adrenaline shot through his body.   
  
Tobirama rolled away from the source of the heat on instinct and encouraged by the ability to do so, he forced his heavy limbs back under his control. He crawled to the relative safety of the side of a building and looked around in an attempt to find one of the Senju he had been with, but for some reason the surroundings seemed entirely unfamiliar.  
  
Why was he here, who had he been with and how could he get out?  
  
Another explosion shook the street and the dust falling all over was the only warning he got, but also the only warning he needed. Tobirama launched himseld away from the building just in time as pieces of the stone wall rained down to where he’d just been.  
  
The lurch of movement made his head pound and stomach rebel. Tobirama threw up, hacking out what little he’d eaten and some blood with it.  
  
Internal injuries, fantastic.  
  
As soon as he got back the control over his nausea, Tobirama fought himself to his feet and looked around. The market was on fire and there was several Uchiha and Senju engaging all over the street. Tobirama tried to throw out his senses to find a familiar chakra signature but his head swam and he could only get a read on couple of the closest signatures, none of whom were currently of help due to being engaged with the enemy.  
  
Needing to find a Senju who would protect him and get him out of the battle, Tobirama did his best to move as fast as he was able as he dodged bodies and burning market stands. As he got half a block away, a familiar chakra suddenly hit his range and he took a sharp right from the next corner, stumbling towards the signature.  
  
One alleyway later, Tobirama almost ran into whom he was looking for as they cut down an Uchiha right in front of him.  
  
Tobirama watched the man fall and sighed in relief when he saw his father was mostly unhurt. He went to call out for him only to blink in surprise when his father turned to look at him, looking… angry? Sure Tobirama was a bit more banged up than usual but his father didn’t usually get angry at him for it.  
  
Tobirama glanced at the Uchiha laying in his father’s feet to make sure it was safe before taking a step forward and calling out to him.  
  
“Papa?”  
  
Tobirama’s eyes widened as his father turned toward him, his blade swinging up to a strike. He quickly threw himself to the side, the blade just missing him as he scrambled back, looking both ways of the alleyway to see who his father had aimed at.  
  
There was no one else.  
  
“P-Papa?!”  
  
He kept scrambling back, trying to find his feet as his father lunged at him again. He had to throw himself aside again and roll away until he managed to get his knees under him and pushed himself to his feet.  
  
“W-What are you doing?!” Tobirama asked, glancing at the downed Uchiha. He was dead right; he wasn’t controlling his father? No, no those eyes were dark and void of life, he definitely wasn’t controlling anyone.  
  
“Stop, please, what are you-” His father swung his blade again, this time catching Tobirama on the shoulder. Tobirama fell back, looking up at his father in horror, a cruel look of cool satisfaction in his father’s eyes as the blade rose again.  
  
“Papa!” Tobirama screamed, a flash of terror going through his body. The blade swung down, almost as if in slow motion, but Tobirama couldn’t move, he couldn’t _breathe_ , he was going to die-  
  
With a clang, an tanto hit his father’s blade, throwing it back. A black clad leg came up and kicked him into the stomach. As his father slid back, Tobirama abruptly found himself picked up and pressed against something warm and wet that smelled of blood.  
  
And then they were running.  
  
Tobirama watched over his saviour’s shoulder in shock as his father gave chase, grim determination on his face. The dust and smoke made Tobirama’s eyes sting as they ran through the town. He watched as several Uchiha headed to engage his father, stalling him and finally allowing them to get out of sight. His saviour didn’t stop running, and soon he saw several Uchiha gave chase.  
  
He tensed, hanging on to his saviour tightly. Several pairs of Sharingan stared at him and Tobirama couldn’t fight the terror it flooded him with. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and the Uchiha kept getting closer and closer and _closer_ -  
  
Unable to take it anymore, Tobirama hid his face in his saviour’s shoulder. The Uchiha were so close that he could make out each of their chakra signatures despite the incredible pounding in his head.  
  
_We_ _’re going to die, we’re going to die, we’re going to die!_  
  
Tobirama whimpered as his body shook with terror. Any moment now, he would feel the heat of flames. Any moment, he would start to see illusions of things that weren’t there. He would be mentally ripped apart and rebuilt and ripped apart again, over and over for hours. They would cut down his saviour and nail him to a tree with a long sword-  
  
“It’s alright.”  
  
Tobirama’s breath caught at the sudden voice.  
  
“We’ll be at the camp soon,” his saviour said, the man’s voice incredibly calm despite the situation. “It’s alright now. You did well for your first battle.”  
  
_What?_   
  
Tobirama blinked against the shoulder he was leaning on. Gathering his courage and determinately not looking towards the Uchiha, Tobirama raised his head and leant back just enough to look at his saviour.  
  
“But I-”  
  
His saviour looked at him and the words got struck in Tobirama’s throat as he stared into his faintly glowing red eyes.  
  
_Uchiha._  
  
Tobirama felt his vision swim, a muted ringing starting in his ears and growing louder the longer he looked into the glowing eyes of the demon who’d saved him from his father… taken him…  
  
_Uchiha. Uchiha._ _ **Uchiha.**_  
  
The demon’s warm breath hit his face; he was talking? Tobirama couldn’t be sure, he couldn’t look away from those red eyes, he couldn’t even blink, _couldn_ _’t breathe_ -  
  
He felt something hot running down his cheeks, the edges of his vision growing dark, before something warm brushed against his skin-  
  
_**Uchiha. Uchiha. Uchiha!**_  
  
A pulse of chakra against his temples made Tobirama gasp in a startled breath. The world swam around him and the rays of the setting sun glared off of something bright, blinding him momentarily. His eyes burned, his lungs burned, body throbbed with pain and nausea-  
  
Darkness swallowed him, the after images of spinning red eyes burned to his retinas as he sank into unconciousness with a single word filled with terror echoing in his brain.  
  
_**UCHIHA!**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon-ish.


End file.
